homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515 - Video and Code Edits
09:50 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 21:50 -- 09:51 AT: hey merrow got a question 09:51 AT: and also i have a video for you 09:51 AA: Oh, our. 09:51 AA: What's the question and what is the nature of the video? 09:52 AT: can you tell me if you can tell me where serios's sprite is? what land its on? dont force yourself if you cant 09:52 AT: and also it is ofc acenia 09:52 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file shes2cute.avi -- 09:52 AA: "Can I tell you if I can tell you where serios's sprite is?" 09:52 AT: yes 09:52 AA: ... 09:52 AA: Oh our cod. 09:53 AT: what we have a mia sprite and i need to kno if we can find it 09:53 AT: i just picked randomly 09:53 AA: The sprite is MIA? 09:53 AT: yes adams 09:53 AT: dont look for that one 09:53 AT: acenia already tried 09:55 AA: That's very strange. I would not have thought it could even leave its house. 09:55 AT: you remember me telling you about the twinks? 09:55 AA: Whale I can tell you that I *would* be able to tell you if I knew. 09:55 AA: But I do not know. 09:55 AA: So in that sense, I cannot tell you. 09:56 AT: okay so acenia getting stopped is probably not suposed to be happening? 09:56 AT: she tried to tell us where it is but couldnt 09:56 AA: I am not shore? 09:57 AT: mm i wish i could see the game code 09:58 AA: I would not know what to do with it if I saw it. I am no programmer. 09:59 AT: no but i should be able to fix any edits to the game 09:59 AT: and jack can edit the code, hes the one that entered with adam and took his sprite 09:59 AA: He can? That does not sound good. 09:59 AT: no no it is not 09:59 AA: I hope he is a frond of yours. 09:59 AT: LMAO 10:00 AT: LMAAAAAO 10:00 AT: HE KILLED ME 10:00 AT: so no 10:02 AA: Whale then....glub�. 10:03 AT: yes, glub 10:03 AT: im hoping we dont draw his attention for a while at least until i can stop him 10:04 AT: but us going on a sprite rescue mission would probably get his attention 10:04 AA: Sounds like a good idea. Knowing what I do of the game code, I would not want to deal with someone who can edit it. 10:04 AT: no 10:04 AT: but adam also really needs his sprite so i am kinda 10:04 AT: stuck 10:04 AT: maybe i can change the bargain i had with him or something 10:05 AT: pitch flirt with him enough and he thinks youre cool 10:05 AA: Adam is also a doom player is he not? 10:05 AT: yes heir of doom 10:06 AA: Whale could not you teach him of Doom based on what you have taken from me? 10:07 AT: thats the current plan 10:07 AT: and heliux is an heir so were gonna try to help him piece it together 10:07 AT: but when they get to his land? 10:08 AA: I am not shore. But from the way you are describing him, I do not think dealing with this Jack character is a good idea. 10:08 AT: no it is really not 10:08 AT: ill have to see if i can find a work around 10:08 AT: can you keep me updated on if you start noticing any changes in the game's code? 10:09 AA: I cannot sea the game code itself per se. I am just aware of things about it. 10:09 AT: well if something starts to seem... off 10:09 AT: let me kno 10:09 AA: All right. I will let you know if I notice anything. 10:10 AT: thanks 10:10 AA: And thank you for the video. 10:10 AA: She is adorabubble. 10:10 AT: youre welcome :) she really liked the bell ball heh 10:11 AT: im not sure how you can stand that much cute 10:11 AA: It is difficult sometimes. 10:11 AT: i can imagine. it pieces my coldblooded heart 10:12 AT: pierces* even 10:25 AT: well i think thats all, ill have to talk tell libby about the situation but. thanks merrow! 10:25 AA: Shore thing. 10:26 AT: troll you later then! 10:26 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 22:26 -- Category:Merrow Category:Aaisha